


Welcome to HQuest!!

by yknow_nyah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yknow_nyah/pseuds/yknow_nyah
Summary: “She had often wished for adventure, for old spells and wicked kings.”*Haikyuu AU! based off Haikyuu Quest, an AU where Haikyuu characters take up RPG tropes*Kazuyo Megumi, a shut-in has gotten a new game, HQuest!, when she starts up the game something happens and she gets transported into this game universe. In this new world, she must team up with the heroes of the game in order to defeat the Demon King Oikawa and any of his subordinates or creatures he sends to destroy them.





	1. Chapter 1

  It's the dead of night, the only ones awake at this time are students finishing up assignments due in a couple of hours for their next class, people heading home from graveyard shifts at work, extroverts having the time of their lives and, of course, gamers. Kazuyo Megumi was a part of the later. She situated herself at her desk to play the new PC game that came out recently, HQuest!!. Your typical fantasy-adventure RPG that was viewed as an indie game with many comments raving about how _immersive_  the game was despite it not being a VR game. Within a few clicks, the game is loaded. The screen goes black and white letters appear one-by-one on the screen as if they are being typed.

**_ARE YOU READY?_ **

**[ _YES_ ]    [ _NO_ ] **

        Megumi doesn't think twice when she moved the cursor over the 'yes' option. Once again the white letters appear as though they're being typed. 

**_ARE YOU SURE? YOU WILL BE THROWN INTO A WORLD FULL OF ADVENTURE, OLD SPELLS, AND WICKED KINGS._ **

**_I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN, DO YOU ACCEPT?_ **

**[ _YES_ ]    [ _NO_ ]  **

         Megumi adjusted her legs onto her chair, “I’d prefer that over reality any day.”

She mumbled as she clicked 'yes' once again. She watched as the screen flashed to the title screen. A small short showing the protagonists, an orange-haired sword-user, a black-haired archer, a scary guy with short white hair, a mage with dyed hair, and a spiky, black-haired knight standing before, what Megumi assumed was the antagonist, the brown-haired Demon King with his subordinates, one with black bed hair and a red cloak and the other a sexy demon lady wielding a whip and three lower demons with red hair and eyes stood intimidatingly behind her. Megumi had found it slightly amusing that all of them had horns with the exception of the knight.

**_WELCOME TO HQUE_ **

“Eh? What happened?” Megumi questioned as she stared at the title that froze midway. She turned away from the computer screen to check the gaming tower and got off of her chair. The screen went black once again. However, ripples started to come from the center of the screen, a hand soon appearing and coming out of the screen. She was still relatively confused, her tower was still working, she went to place her hand on the desk in front of her keyboard but completely missed. "Fuck!" She cursed, knowing that her balance and reaction time is bad and she won't be able to stop herself from falling on her computer. She watched as her room became a blur but quickly become dark. "What?" Megumi looked around as she continued to fall backwards. She noticed a figure above her in a red cloak, appearing to be floating. Before Megumi blacked out she heard a faint voice,

“Well that just made my job easier.”


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi woke up to a clear blue sky, showing signs of noon or early afternoon, and the feeling of grass poking the back of her neck and any uncovered skin. She groans, rolling onto her side and pulls herself to her feet. She looks down at her arms, feeling a weight on them, and sees steel vambraces on them. "Ohh no. This can't be happening."

No, she wasn't like those characters that are just naturally chill and not question anything that happens to them when thrown into a situation like this and are automatically excited about it. No, she's read enough fanfiction with similar circumstances to know what is going on. That or she's just asleep but she's never had a dream this vivid or realistic. She took a deep breath, flexing her fingers and proceeded to attempt various things such as the left swipe from SAO or even placing her palm out, trying both left and right hands, to access the game menu with no luck. Sighing, she looks down at her feet, seeing black leather boots covering her once just sock covered feet.

"... Might as well check what I have on me."

        In her self pat-down, Megumi found that her attire matched the black theme of her boots. Her pants, tunic, and cloak. Even the belt around her hip, which upon closer inspection held several small weapons, tiny balls with yarn like material attached, bandages and some kind of minty paste. On her thigh, there were throwing knives in a holder. Also black.

"How much more edgy can I get? Heavens." Megumi sighed once more rubbing her head, she felt something flick while feeling something touching her head. "... Don't let this be what I think this is going to be." She started to pray to whoever she could at the moment as her hands slowly reached the top of her head. "Are you kidding me? Of all the things they could've done to me." Her hands then dropped to her lower back, immediately letting out a breath that she was holding when she was graced with a tail-less body. "... What am I even going to do? The last thing I remember is the guy with the red cloak..." She clapped her hands together, "Wasn't there a character with a cloak in the pre-game cut scene? He was with the Demon King... Might as well track him down." Megumi huffed, pulling the hood of the cloak up to hide her ears and started walking with hopes of finding a trail to a town in order to find information.

        Megumi assumed that she had been walking for quite some time, and was happy to feel that her stamina in real life did not affect her in game persona. "I wish there was a way to see my stats." A transparent screen appeared before her outlined in black and neon orange. "Are you serious? Whatever... Let's see..." Megumi paused and analyzed the screen. 

* * *

**_exit_ **

**_team stats_ **

**_attacks_ **

**LEVEL: 60**

**Assassin**

**Guild: ???**

**Strength: 760**                                                    **Mana: 129**

 **Speed: 987**                                  **Defense: 783**

**Equip: - Basic Assassin gear**

**\- Hidden Weapons**

* * *

        "... So I've already progressed in the game? Without even playing?" A few second passed before she exploded. "What the hell?!" She pressed a finger against the 'exit' and the stats board went away. "That's ridiculous... What's the point in playing if you already got a head start? The longer I'm stuck here, the longer I'm getting pissed at the creators of this game or that red cloaked guy. Can I even blame him for this? Wh-" Megumi stopped herself before she had an existential crisis. Taking a deep breath she continues on her original path.

        It was probably another fifteen minutes of walking before she heard a crashing sound and an inhuman screech. Megumi ran over to a tree and quickly scaled it, leaping branch from branch until she got close enough to see what was happening. A small figure, maybe around the same size as herself, donned in a white cloak had their back towards her. They appeared to have a wooden staff. _Magic user... Maybe._ The figure was facing against a two-headed creature, with skin that appears stitched together from different creatures stood on four legs, with two arm like appendages. She watched as two magic circles appeared in a few feet in front of him, a small light blue one in front of the larger red-orange one. The figure let the first circle go. The circle shooting out lightning towards the creature, effectively knocking the creature against the tree. Megumi continued to watch as the second circle continued to get bigger, while the creature was starting to get up. She bit the inside of her cheek as it started to run towards the figure, the circle still getting bigger. Megumi felt her body instinctively tense up, ready to jump in.

_Why am I thinking about jumping in? I don't even know this guy..._

        The circle stopped growing and insane heat exploded from the circle, the hood of the figure falling off revealing dyed blonde hair with black roots. Fire erupting from the circle and making its way towards the creature. Her eyes moved towards the legs of the creature watching as it crouches, its limbs bending. The creature jumps up, dodging the fire completely, the figure takes a step back, adjusting their staff to make another circle.

_They're not going to have time to!_

Megumi felt her body uncoil and leaping in front of the mage. "Wait until you see an opening!" She shouted towards them before pulling out her knives. The creature didn't wait between its dodge and Megumi's arrival, already arms length away from her. She ducked down and swung her body around its back, shoving her knives into its shoulders. She clenched her teeth to prevent her biting her tongue.

_Bad idea. This was such a bad idea why did I do this? How did I even do this? This is insane._

The creature screeched and made attempts to buck her off, ignoring the mage who took a moment to recover from the shock of someone appearing randomly. He adjusted his staff in front of him, a green triangle forming in front of him this time. He watched as the creature attempted to knock the girl off by ramming his side into a tree. "Are you good yet?!" Megumi yelled over at him, she risked a glance over and saw that he had his mouth open and he was nodding. To be fair, the creature was screeching quite loudly. Before the creature could knock her back into the tree she ripped her knives out of the creature and scrambled up the tree. She looked down in time to witness roots shooting up from the ground taking hold of the creatures limbs and quartering it before it was taken into the ground.

Megumi looked over at the mage and saw that he was squatting using his staff to keep him on his feet. Scaling down from the tree she heads over, squatting in front of them. "Are you okay?" 

"Who are you?" He didn't look up.

"I-I'm Kazuyo Megumi. I was trying to find a town when I heard the thing and I noticed that you were a magic user meaning you were a long-range fighter that needs time to build up the spell or charm or whatever it is and the creature thing was close combat and pretty fast and it looked like you needed help so I kinda just popped in to do so. What was that anyway? It was kinda obvious that it was a dark creature or something. Speaking of which what are you? Are you a mage or are you something else? Do you have a specific element that is your main or is it whatever you learn? Am I rambling? I'm sorry but you're the first person I ran into and normally I'm pretty chill but this is defintely out of my comfort zone and-"

"Kenma Kozume, mage."

"A-ah... It's nice to meet you Kenma. Eh... Do you happen to know where the nearest town is?" Megumi asked, happy that her luck is now gaining momentum.

"I'm heading there now..." Kenma mumbled, pulling his hood back up to cover his hair. The girl beamed at him, "Do you mind if I tag along? I'm not familiar with the area." A screen appeared in front of them, similar to the stats menu she saw earlier.

* * *

**Kazuyo Megumi wishes to create a team with you!**

_**[** _ _**] Accept                        [  ] Decline** _

* * *

Golden irises stared at her, before shrugging and pressing the box to Accept, immediately another screen popped in front of Megumi

* * *

**_exit_ **

**Kenma Kozume has _Accepted_ your request!**

**You can now see his stats and attacks under _team stats_**

* * *

 Megumi clicked on the screen before looking over at Kenma who had already started to walk ahead, grinning she sped up to catch up to him. "So Kenma..." she trailed off wondering if the person she had just teamed up with could possibly know the answer to her question.

_"... Have you seen a guy with insane bed hair and a red cloak?"_


End file.
